Persons who wear contact lenses frequently interchange the same with regular eye glasses. Heretofore, such a person was required to carry a case for the eye glasses, and some means of carrying the contact lens case, wetting solution and cleaning solution To the best of applicant's knowledge, no one heretofore has provided a single case which can accommodate eye glasses, contact lenses, wetting solution and cleaning solution.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a combined eye glass, contact lens and accessories case.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single case which enables a person to store their eye glasses, and contact lens accessories during the times that contact lenses are being worn and will also enable a person to store their contact lenses, and accessories therefor, when regular eye glasses are being worn.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combined eye glass, contact lens and accessories case which is also provided with a mirror.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combined eye glass, contact lens and accessories case which is not bulky.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combined eye glass, contact lens and accessories case which is convenient to use, durable and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.